Les voisins d'en face
by LittleSweetApple
Summary: Les voisins d'en face sont très bruyants, pourtant personne ne s'est plaint. Ils sont peut-être devenus des zombies. Ah, mais non! Ca n'existent pas! Deathfic, léger shojo-ai.


**La mauvaise influence de Rec3 *frissonne***

**Je regarderais plus jamais de film d'horreur *fusille Oel-Blue et Romina du regard***

* * *

_Cher journal..._

_Hum, je crois que je dois commencer comme ça, non? Bref, je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue. J'ai 15 ans. Je suis en seconde au Lycée de Karakura. J'adore cuisiner et je test plein de mélange que mes amis qualifie de bizarre. J'avais un frère qui est décédé. Et je crois que c'est un peu près tout. _

_Hum... Je dois te donner un nom, il me semble? Bah, je vais t'appeler... Tim. C'est bien Tim, c'est simple et pas trop long à écrire. _

_Donc, Tim, si tu es là, c'est parce qu'il y à certaine chose que je ne peux pas dire à ma meilleure amie, Tatsuki. J'aurais trop honte. _

_Déjà, un de mes secrets la concerne, d'ailleurs. Je suis... Amoureuse d'elle... Oui, je sais! C'est classique de tomber amoureuse de sa meilleure amie mais aller lui dire d'arrêter d'être aussi mignonne (Elle me dit tout le temps que je le suis mais je ne trouve pas)_

_Ah, on dirait que les voisins sont rentrés. Ils sont, comment dire... Bruyants. Toutes les nuits, j'entends des bruits bizarres. Ce doit être un jeu vidéo ou quelque chose du genre. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que personne ne se soit plaint. _

_Bon, il se fait tard, je vais te laisser._

_A demain, Tim._

* * *

_Bonjour, Tim! _

_Kurosaki-kun m'a embrassé, moi Orihime Inoue, plus communément appelée "La Cruche de Service". Il faut dire que je suis loin d'être intelligente et je suis la première à poser les questions idiotes, même si beaucoup de garçons me vénèrent à cause de ma grosse poitrine. Ca me gênait avant mais Rangiku Matsumoto, une de mes amies qui a la même taille de bonnet que moi(voir plus), m'a aider à vivre avec. _

_Bon je te laisse, j'ai des modèles réduits de Kurosaki à démolir. _

* * *

_Saluuut! _

_Aujourd'hui est un des plus beau jour de ma vie! Tatsuki et moi sommes allées à la piscine! Je me suis bien amusée! Kyaaaah! Elle était tellement mignonne dans son bikini bleu nuit avec des petites étoiles jaunes! Ce n'est pas vraiment son style mais je l'ai un peu forcée sur ce coup là! _

_Et les voisins qui recommencent! Je devrais aller chez eux demain, pour leur dire d'arrêter. _

_Kyaaah! Il faut que je me calme! Sinon je n'aurai bientôt plus de sang dans les veines!_

* * *

- Il n'y a pas cours cet après-midi. Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous!

Après cette annonce, tout le monde hurle sa joie. Certains vont même faire un gros calin au professeur.

Je ne suis pas très douée pour les démonstrations de sentiments, je me contente donc de sourire béatement.

Tatsuki posa une main sur mon épaule, je me tourne vers elle.

-Je vais au cinéma voir Rec3 avec les autres, tu veux venir?

-Non, les films de zombie, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je vais rentré. Et puis je dois aller voir les voisins pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire du bruits pendants la nuit.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas!

Je fais un grand sourire à ma meilleure amie qui me le rend et rejoint les autres.

Je salue la professeur et descend mettre mes chaussures.

Je rentre chez moi, me change et me dirige vers la maison d'en face.

Je toque à la porte, puisqu'il n'y à pas de sonnette mais le silence m'indique qu'il n'y a personne. Pourtant, lorsque je pousse la porte, elle s'ouvre sans opposé de résistance.

Une odeur épouvantable me prend la gorge. Mais ils foutent quoi dans cette maison?

J'avance dans le couloir et me dirige vers le salon. Ils sont peut-être morts ou peut-être qu'ils se sont transformés en zombies. Je me donne une gifle, les zombies, ça n'existent pas!

Lorsque je pénètre dans le salon, l'odeur est plus forte et je manque de faire un malaise. Tout le voisinage est présent, tête baissée. Pourquoi sont-ils tous là? Ils sont couverts de sang! Je m'avance un peu, mes jambes tremblent.

Ils relèvent tous la tête en m'entendant. Leurs yeux sont blancs, une lueur de folie y brille. Ils ont la bouche pleine de sang.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que tous se lèvent, surement pour me manger. Les zombies, ça n'existe pas, hein?

J'entends un gargouillement derrière moi. Une main ensanglantée se pose sur mon épaule. Je suis paralysée par la peur.

Finalement, j'aurai dû aller au cinéma avec les autres.

Ceux qui s'étaient levés se rapprochent aussi, ils se jettent sur moi.

C'est la fin.

* * *

**Je sais, j'ai craqué mon slip! J'espère que vous me mettrez quand même une petite review, nee? **


End file.
